Naga
Naga is the main antagonist in the series' season 1: He's the creator-and-leader of the Doom Beings and the arch-nemesis of the six Brawlers from Earth (Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Alice). Information He is a skeletal, evil, split-nosed, dragon Bakugan who was an outcast due to the fact that he and his twin-sister Wavern were not aligned with any of the six regions of Vestroia; he didn't also like Drago "dating" Wavern either. He has no attribute, but pop-up effects are similar to Darkus Bakugan. He created Masquerade and Hal-G, and leads them in his quest to take both the Silent Core and the Infinity Core and gain the power to take the entire universe. He is the most power-hungry Bakugan (to be nearly matched by Helios in the second season). Also, he is the only main villian to be a Bakugan without a brawler, even though Hal-G is technically his brawler. Anime Beginning Naga and Wavern were born during the Great Revolution, being trapped in the empty space between dimensions. When Drago was able to get across his Pyrus space, he could meet them both,but Naga was angry about being born powerless. After Michael went to Vestroia, they met each other for first time. Michael explained him about the Transporter Card, uneware about his true motives. At last, Naga send Michael to Earth again and used the Card to go to the planet's center. The Silent Core Disaster Due to the anxiety created by his status as an outcast, Naga attempted to capture the powers of the Silent Core and Infinity Core, sources of negative and positive energy respectively, by going to them directly and absorbing them to fulfill what he believed to be his destiny. He failed, however, and was unable to control the power of the Silent Core, only being able to absorb the Silent Core after a catastrophic energy surge that caused a huge amount of negative energy to be released and the Infinity Core to become bonded to his twin sister, Wavern, who was sucked into a portal to the human world. Doom Beings' Birth The disaster caused the negative energy to spill over onto planet Earth, including the Bakugan on Earth as well as creating Hal-G (Alice's grandfather Dr. Michael) and Masquerade (a.k.a Alice) from two unfortunate people who were exposed to too much negative energy when Naga absorbed the Silent Core. He used them both to hunt for the Infinity Core and Wavern. Naga also created the Doom Cards for Masquerade, to send all fallen Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Vestroia Altered The Brawlers entered Vestroia and realize it has become a hybrid world where two elements are mixed together into one, and two new bakugan were born in each world (who Naga called his Dual-Hybrid Gatekeppers): #Aquos (water) and Ventus (wind): Tayghen and Hairadee #Subterra (earth) and Haos (light): Tricloid and Rabeeder #Darkus (darkness) and Pyrus (fire): Centorrior and Druman But when they entered came to the planet's center, they soon discovered it was a trap made by Naga to keep them out while the Doom Beings entered the human world to find Wavern and get the Infinity Core. Invasion on Earth ''New Vestroia Many characters mentionated Naga even he is not seen. In ''Unmasked, Gargonoids are seen in a flashback. It's possible that before or after his suppoused death, Naga knew about Vestal's link to Vestroia (just like Earth), and created the [[Forbidden Ability Cards|Forbidden Cards Chaos Ability X]] for the Vexos (specially for Spectra and Gus), so they can put to test Drago's new body linked to the Perfect Core. ''Gundalian Invaders Evolution When Naga fused with the Silent Core he grew stronger than ever. He slowly evolved as he absorbed the Silent Core. When Naga fully absorbed the Silent Core he became the strongest Bakugan. His wings were no longer attached to his hands and his G-Power became 1000. He became much larger as well. He also got purple markings around his body. His wings resemble a cape and he had a circle on his chest in which the Silent Core is located. This is known when seen in the Final Brawl when Hal-G threw Naga and he opened showing the texture of the ball form. When he appeared he was much different. His new form is called Silent Naga. There is also a toy White Naga (a white and blue Delta Dragonoid, with red eyes). Game Naga has been released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes, except Ventus, and it has also been released as one of the "White Ones" as White Naga. It is often confused to be a type of Dragonoid and has caused many debates over if it is classified as one or not. It is quite easy to tell that it is Naga by it's automatically opening jagged horn and it's split nose. Trivia *Wavern is Naga's twin sister but they don't really look alike. *During the first season, Naga was played by Andrew Pifko in the pilot episode, later voiced by Ron Pardo in few others, and finally voiced by John Stocker as the chosen actor to play the character. *Despite being born with no power, Naga should have at least 550 Gs in order to gain 1000 Gs after his evolution. It is possible that Naga simply can't use abilities. *In ''Exodus, Drago means Wavern as the Core's Light, which means Naga as the Core's Darkness. Gallery Anime File:Naga_Original.jpg|Naga in Bakugan Form File:Naga_Silent_Core.jpg|Naga trapped in the Silent Core BKN_NagaHQ_1.png Game File:Naga ball.jpg|Haos Naga File:Subterra_Haos_Naga.jpg|Subterra/Haos Naga File:Bakugan_CE2LG.jpg|White Naga from the Bakugan DS Special Edition Video Game File:BA312_GA_naga_21d.jpg|Naga's Gate Card p_00154.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Season 1 Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers